The Phantom Agony
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: -"Por um delírio mudo estrelas de lugar e deixo o céu mais escuro para destacar a sua existência". Coleção de fics TG inspiradas em flores.
1. Lótus

**Nome do autor:** Kollynew  
**Título:** Lótus  
**Ship: **Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley  
**Gênero:** Angust  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Observação:** UA

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o Projeto Pandora da Sessão T/G do Fórum 6 Vassouras e para o VII Challenge da mesma sessão.

* * *

**Lótus

* * *

**

Despedidas e solidão, almas e versos, sombras e nenhuma luz. A música do silêncio. Ele sempre disse que as canções mais belas são compostas no crepúsculo e inspiradas no momento da maior das dores.

No escuro da noite as ilusões são transformadas em sentimentos, formados por sensações sem compasso ou harmonia. Na noite, apenas por ironia, as flores de lótus se abrem. Sem testemunhas, na ausência de luz, na hora dedicada à solidão e aos solitários.

Já não há mais o seu toque, e eu me reinvento para sobreviver. Tudo que me resta é vislumbrar sonhos e esperar às margens do rio de águas mornas, paradas e ligeiramente ácidas.

Só assim para viver.  
Um refúgio para _não morrer_.  
A doce ilusão se torna real e eu posso senti-lo por perto.

Lembranças, pesadelos e emoções sem sentido, inspiradas pela imagem de uma flor branca e delicadamente tingida por nuances de rosa. Não rara, mas de singular beleza. O objeto do meu desejo, a comparação perfeita da criação_ mais _perfeita. Um deus de sonhos, que reina apenas quando o sol, a lua e as estrelas escondem o seu brilho por trás do manto da noite.

Lótus se destaca na escuridão e Tom me abraça.

O cheiro é idêntico e Tom está aqui, no céu negro e repleto de sereno ou no rio calmo e lento.  
Existência simples, mas tão bela que se torna devastadora, mostrando apenas a sua superfície e escondendo sua verdadeira estrutura abaixo de águas escuras.

Abraço meus joelhos, para prolongar ao máximo a existência dele ao meu lado, na esperança de que as horas não passem, desejando que a noite perdure para sempre. Cantando baixinho para ele, escrevendo poesias, flutuando em meus próprios sonhos e vivendo uma vida inteira enquanto está escuro.

Gosto do escuro, pois é no escuro que lótus se abre e eu posso sentir Tom.

Ele, que jaz em seu túmulo eterno.  
Ele, que nunca me amou.  
Aquele para o qual entreguei minha alma, os meus sonhos e a minha vida.

Por sua lembrança curo minhas cicatrizes, por um delírio mudo estrelas de lugar e deixo o céu mais escuro apenas para destacar a sua existência.

Eu posso cantar baixinho e escrever poesias, mas elas apenas pedem emprestado o verdadeiro significado dos meus sentimentos. Sensações reais e dolorosas, que voltam a cada anoitecer, mais e mais verdadeiras, em forma de prece carregada de desejo e esperança.

_"Por favor, preciso que você me ouça!"_

Sonhe comigo, sempre sonhe comigo. Mesmo que não seja capaz de sonhar e que sua existência tenha sido apagada do _meu_ mundo.

Ame apenas a mim. Mesmo que nunca tenha sido capaz de amar.

Não seja você.

Seja lótus, a flor que se abre no crepúsculo e volta a se fechar quando o dia nasce, e finja que ainda existe para que eu não me transforme em uma alma solitária vagando por rios de águas paradas.

Seja real e não me deixe cair na tentação de me atirar às águas para me juntar a você.

Componha para mim, mesmo que suas canções sejam feitas das _minhas_ dores.

Ensine-me o que é paixão, pois temo que ela se foi.

* * *


	2. Acônito

**Acônito**

* * *

Harry grita.

Ele _sempre_ grita. Eu entendo seu sofrimento e conheço sua dor mais do que ninguém, mas ele não compreende que não é o único tocado pela maldade de Tom.

_Tom Riddle_: o adolescente que existiu antes de Voldemort, como o acônito que anuncia o desejo de morte. E graças a sua imagem e suas palavras doces, eu nunca conseguirei pensar nos dois como uma pessoa só.

Eu sei que nas minhas primeiras palavras, minha força o encantou;  
Eu sei que logo em seguida, o intriguei;  
Mas, por fim, tornei-me comum.

Para Tom, eu era como todos os integrantes da Grifinória: inocente demais.

E ele dizia que eu era uma estrela timidamente brilhante, com muito a aprender e evoluir; e eu gostava. Achava que era uma forma carinhosa que ele tinha de expressar sua preocupação comigo, mostrando que eu ainda precisava crescer...

Mas eu cresci. E olhando para trás me pergunto como pude ser tão tola. Os sinais estavam tão claros e ele mesmo me dava, pois o que é uma estrela diante da imensidão?

_Se eu era uma estrela, Tom era o céu inteiro._

E por isso, quando vi Harry gritar e reclamar, dizendo que ninguém o entende, não pude ficar calada diante de tamanha estupidez.

Ele sequer se lembra do que aconteceu comigo...

"Sorte sua", respondo, com mágoa.

Pois ele nunca saberá o que significou para mim.

Na minha ilusão de ter Tom ao meu lado eu o fortaleci, quase tornando real minha morte já anunciada.

Por alguns instantes eu virei o mundo dele;  
Mas pela eternidade ele virou o meu.


	3. Tulipa

**Tulipas e Borboletas**

* * *

Nossa benção é também a nossa desgraça.

Viver, pensar, sentir e amar.

A vida é curta e frágil;

Tudo o que está vivo morre, e a nós cabe apenas aceitar.

Eu vivo e tenho medo, pois ele ainda está aqui. E tê-lo por perto traz à tona o medo de perdê-lo. Não quero ficar sozinha de novo, por isso a necessidade de tê-lo ao alcance dos olhos. Preciso da sua presença, mais e mais. E Tom se faz vivo em meus sonhos e em minha realidade, enquanto o observo caminhar pelo nosso jardim de tulipas.

E eu sei que ele pode me tocar, e eu sinto o seu cheiro, escuto a sua voz.

E quando isso acontece, meu mundo para de girar e eu paro de pensar, e tenho a certeza de que tudo está no lugar correto, como cada uma das tulipas que plantamos juntos em nosso jardim. E são as nossas flores negras que adornam o anoitecer que vem assustar o dia com a sua escuridão cósmica coberta por teias tecidas pelo medo.

Medo que ele _nunca _teve.

Tom não teme o amor, pois não se pode temer aquilo que não conhece. Ele vive sem arrependimentos ou culpa, e estar ao lado dele é incrivelmente bom e assustador, pois Tom é único. E sabe disso. Ele _entende_ que é diferente, mas em palavras sussurradas me diz que somos iguais, pois a solidão já faz parte dos meus olhos...

"Resistamos ao amor, enquanto é novo, de preferência no começo", ele sussurra, antes de se afastar.

Para mim é como uma ameaça, eu tenho medo. Temo uma vida de solidão justamente porque eu conheço o significado do amor, e eu desejo ser amada.

E eu sofro com isso, pois jamais serei capaz de ensiná-lo.

E eu desejo que sejamos eternos, pois apenas assim eu terei sempre mais um dia para alimentar esperanças.

E, ainda assim, eu tenho medo.

Eu sei que a vida é curta demais para realizar todos os sonhos que desenhei ao lado de Tom. Tão numerosos que podem ser representados por cada uma das tulipas que plantamos juntos. Meus desejos anestesiados estão cobertos pelo manto da ilusão e cada um deles é salpicado pela elegância do inevitável destino de todo ser vivo.

Posso sentir o sopro da morte enquanto sinto a realidade tocar meu rosto no bater das asas das borboletas. Os seres que representam transformação e passagem. Uma delicada existência que simboliza a morte e enfeita o meu jardim. Borboletas que eu observo enquanto o gracioso balé das suas asas me faz reconhecer que eu desconheço minhas próprias ações.

Perto dele eu sou fraca, vulnerável, inocente.

"Um dia você entenderá cada uma das minhas palavras, Tom", grito, para que ele possa me ouvir.

Em meio às tulipas, Tom olha para mim, aproxima-se novamente, e toca meu rosto com delicadeza. Assim como as borboletas, tal qual a brisa da noite.

"Não há eternidade que me fará compreender um sentimento que eu jamais desejei conhecer", ele fala baixo, sem desviar o olhar. E em seus olhos só enxergo dúvidas.

"Por quê?", tento entender. "Tom, ninguém vive sem amor. Se não fosse pelo amor você também não estaria aqui, bem como eu. Se não fosse pelo amor, não haveria vida na terra", argumentei, abraçando-o.

"Nem todos foram concebidos da mesma forma, Ginny. Talvez seja por isso que eu jamais vá entender suas palavras e seus sentimentos".

"Ao menos tente", insisti, voltando a olhá-lo.

"Eu não quero tentar. Se amar for tudo o que você diz então o amor é o sentimento dos imperfeitos. Não desejo ser imperfeito", confessou.

"Mas essa é a beleza do amor, Tom: só através dele poderemos nos tornar perfeitos", murmurei, sorrindo, antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e beijá-lo em meio às tulipas e borboletas.

Símbolos do amor perfeito e da morte, da lenda e da realidade, do incerto e da única coisa que é certa na vida de todo o ser vivo. Um beijo e o medo.

Medo de amá-lo, justamente por entender o que é o amor.

E ele não tem medo de _me_ amar, pois ele nunca saberá o que isso significa.

Mesmo assim eu tomei seus sonhos e desejos para mim, e os traduzi em tulipas negras na ilusão do raro amor perfeito que eu sempre procurei nos meus delírios.

E presa aos meus sonhos, não vi no que eu me tornei, não vi o tempo passar e não percebi que há muito ele se foi. Sozinha, fui atirada de volta aos braços da cruel realidade e me vi incapaz de sonhar.

E só então fui capaz de compreender que eu entendi tudo errado sobre Tom.

Ele não amou;

Pois esse sentimento era feito do medo que ele _sempre _teve.

Tom temia o amor, justamente por não conhecê-lo.

E graças a este sentimento que _eu _nunca temi, descobri que já não sabia mais viver, pois aprendi a sobreviver dos sonhos em que ele se fazia real;

Onde podia tocá-lo e tinha esperanças sobre o amor;

Presa em um sonho feito dos sonhos que eu enterrei em um jardim de flores, onde tulipas e borboletas já anunciavam a morte no soprar dos ventos.

"_Resistamos ao amor, enquanto é novo, de preferência no começo", _ele disse.

E eu não percebi.

Porque pensei que seria mais fácil.

Porque pensei que _eu_ estava morta.

Mas mesmo no fim, eu ainda o amo.

* * *

**N/A.: **Mais um surto TG. Deixem comentários, por favor. Gostaria muito de saber o que acharam disso.


	4. Genciana

**Último Sonho**

_Você pode ouvir?_

Feche-se em sua mente;  
Prenda a respiração;  
Cale os sussurros;

Retrospectiva de uma vida curta, contada através das pétalas de uma genciana. A história de alguém que não teria a chance de _ser alguém_. No frio de suas lembranças, tentou se agarrar desesperadamente aos últimos fios de sua essência, pois era inocente demais para entender o conceito de ser traída.

Talvez por isso não tenha gravado aquele sentimento. Talvez por isso tenha ficado triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo quando o viu diante de si: e percebeu que ele era exatamente como tinha imaginado.

_Você pode ouvir?_

As lembranças vieram em flashs violentos e no segundo seguinte estava deitada sobre a grama, amarelada pela seca daquele verão.

Podia sentir a brisa quente do amanhecer tocar o seu rosto pálido. Queria fechar os olhos e começar um novo sonho, onde poderia alcançar as estrelas. Onde teria paz.

_Você pode ouvir?_

Mas isso não acontecia. Ela já não sonhava mais com coisas simples, pois até mesmo seus sonhos estavam permeados pela complexidade daquela figura sem face.

E seus sonhos eram dele;  
Sobre ele;  
Para ele.

E ela deu seu coração àquele que a enganou desde o começo, mas não sentiu raiva dele ou de si mesma, pois sabia que quando ele não estava por perto, quando não podia escrever ou quando as suas respostas não vinham, ela sentia saudade.

Não sentia nada, além de saudade.  
E ela estava sozinha.  
E não há dignidade quando há solidão.

Ginny sabia que algo não estava certo, mas mesmo quando criou forças para se despedir continuou desejando os sonhos. Imaginando os traços dele, as palavras dele e os conselhos que lhe daria.

Mas agora já não tinha saudades, pois ele ainda estava nela;

Sua alma era dele;  
Era ele;  
Para ele.

E sentia medo.

No reencontro não houve alegria, apenas desespero e dor, pois ele acreditou que havia chegado a hora de colocar à prova aquele que supostamente o havia derrotado. E ela, submissa, inocente e fraca, cedeu.

E as memórias em flash pararam de atormentá-la com violência, como se dissesse que nada poderia ser feito. E Ginny abriu os olhos novamente para encarar os dele, que em momento algum havia saído dali. E ela adormeceu desejando que aquele não fosse seu último momento.

_Você pode ouvir agora, Ginny?_

Sim, ela podia.  
Sim, ela ouvia.  
Sim, ela sabia.

Esses são os gritos de Deus.


End file.
